


Allegra

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Will sure does love pups, short fic, so hella fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Will the sweetest gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegra

 

“Will, close your eyes, and hold your hands out. I have a surprise for you,” said Hannibal.

“Mmm, okay,” Hannibal picked up Will’s present and put it in his hand, “Here you go, darling.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Will exclaimed, and opened his eye, the dog was a King Charles Spaniel.

"Oh my god thank you, I love her so much- I love you so much!"  Will thanked and kissed his husband repeatedly for the gift. Hannibal was quite glad, seeing as he was nervous that Will would think that the dog was too 'posh' - although Will would never turn down a dog, no matter what.

The pup was fluffy and small- about the size of both of his hands. Will held the pup close to his chest and hugged her, she was squirming and squeaking in his grip, like she had pent up energy. Hannibal smiled and scratched the pup’s ear, she wagged her tail rapidly and panted happily, clearly pleased by the shower of affection given by new her owners.

“I’m glad you like her, I was thinking of naming her Allegra, if you’re ok with that,” Hannibal told will while kissing him on the forehead. Hannibal had known that Will wanted a dog since they first started living together, he had practically begged him for one, and Hannibal couldn’t say no- not to Will, and not for long either.

“Of course, i figured you’d want to give her a fancy name anyways,” Will rolled his eyes, “Allegra is pretty, i think we should go with that.” Will turned to his new pup, and then repeated her name while rocking her in his arms.

“I think it suits her perfectly,” Hannibal agreed.

Will kissed his husband on the lips, and cradled their new pup like it was their child- he couldn’t wait to start life with the newest member of the family.


End file.
